pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cute And Fluffit!
Previous episode: What's Inside Ichiga's Egg? Transcript Elizabeth is brushing Minxon, who chirps happily. Minxon: Now my fur's in tip top shape! Ichiga was brushing Growlithe. Minxon feels great in her fur and suddenly begins to glow! Elizabeth: What the? Rotom: I think it's evolving. Minxon evolved into a Fluffit. Fluffit: About that Mega Stone you were talking about... Elizabeth: What about it? Fluffit: Could you find one? Rotom first scans Fluffit's entry. Rotom: Fluffit, the fluffy Pokémon. A Normal type, and the evolved form of Minxon. Fluffit's fur is very fluffy and makes a great teddy bear to sleep with at night. Elizabeth: But where could we find one for you? Manaphy: Mega Stones are hard to find but they're scattered around. Elizabeth: Maybe they're in a cliff? Ichiga: I wanted to do some shopping first. Venusaur: I'd like to too. Phione: SHOPPPINNGGGG!!!! Growlithe: Sounds fun. Manaphy: Do they sell Poké puffs?! Ditto: Maybe trinkets that look like Poké puffs.. Rotom: Or stuffed toys! Elizabeth: Rotom is obsessed with stuffed toys. Fluffit: But none of that fabric can match my fur. Valona: You betcha. Growlithe stayed with Ichiga. While Elizabeth is looking in the fabric section, something half-buried in a box of scrap fabric catches her eye. It was light pink with a purple and white center. Elizabeth: It's a Mega Stone. Rotom: What kind? Elizabeth gets out the thing that determines what kind of Mega Stone the stone is. Elizabeth: A Fluffitite. Fluffit: YAY A FLUFFITITE!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!! Growlithe: Cool your fluff. Elizabeth: I can put it on a necklace for you so you can wear it. Rotom: In a fabric shop. Clerk: You found a MEGA STONE in my shop? When they're outside, suddenly Rotom gets grabbed by a mechanical arm. Elizabeth: Team Rocket! Gordon: Not again! Elizabeth: Give Rotom back! Emily: No can do. Fluffit looked intently at Elizabeth and pointed to her Key Stone. Gordon: Gardevoir, you ready to give them a surprise? Elizabeth: You want to Mega Evolve, Fluffit? Elizabeth tapped her Key Stone Gordon and Ichiga tapped theirs. Gordon: Gardevoir.. Ichiga: Venusaur.. Elizabeth: Fluffit.. Elizabeth: Fluffit, Mega Evolve! Gordon/Ichiga: Mega Evolve too! Venusaur, Gardevoir and Fluffit all Mega Evolved. Fluffit glowed red and grew a thick fur coat, its ears became longer, and it was larger. As for Gardevoir, she gained a black dress. Emily: Vileplume, Tackle! Fluffit simply brushed off the Tackle with her fur. Gordon: Gardevoir, Hyper Voice! Grovyle covered its ears from Hyper Voice Elizabeth: Mega Fluffit's fur is coated in oil that allows it to simply brush off attacks with ease Rotom: Like- Elizabeth: Don't say it. Gordon: And Mega Gardevoir's ability is Pixilate. Normally Hyper Voice is a Normal type move, but thanks to Pixilate, it changes from a Normal type move into a Fairy type move. Elizabeth: Use Hyper Beam, Fluffit! Elizabeth: Now use your Hyper Voice. Gordon: Use Hyper Voice too, Gardevoir. Emily: Energy Ball! Ichiga: Venusaur, teach them a lesson! Vileplume uses Energy Ball again but Fluffit deflects it. Elizabeth: Useless. Ichiga: Show Team Rocket we mean business. Venusaur glowed. Ichiga: Huh? Venusaur stomps the ground and giant roots with spikes on them come out of the ground. Gordon: Is that..? Valona: A new move? Elizabeth: That was Frenzy Plant! Frenzy Plant defeats Vileplume in one fell swoop. All 3: Use Hyper Beam. Valona: Chansey, use Flamethrower! Flamethrower combines with the 3 Hyper Beams turning it into a burning Hyper Beam. The blast sent Team Rocket to the sky. Eddie: WHAT WAS THAT!? Emily: 3 HYPER BEAMS MADE OF FIRE?! Team Rocket: WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN! (ping) After the battle, all 3 Pokémon return to normal. Elizabeth: You did great, Fluffit. Fluffit: But I'm very surprised that you found a Mega Stone in a fabric shop Rotom: I calculate that the chance of that happening is less than .000000009%. Elizabeth: Obviously. Ditto: I can transform into a supercomputer and make calculations at least a million times better than yours! Rotom: I AM a supercomputer. ???: A supercomputer who won't date me! Chansey: I'm NOT dating you Jumpluff: Yes you are. Gardevoir: I'm not either. Jumpluff: Come on, not even out for martinis? To be continued: An Espurr And A Hiss! Major events *Elizabeth's Minxon evolves into Fluffit. *Elizabeth finds a Fluffitite and Mega Evolves Fluffit for the first time. *Elizabeth's Fluffit is revealed to have learned Hyper Beam and Hyper Voice. *Ichiga's Venusaur is revealed to have learned Hyper Beam, and learns Frenzy Plant. *Gordon's Gardevoir Mega Evolves for the first time, and is revealed to have learned Hyper Voice and Hyper Beam. Trivia * Characters *Elizabeth *Gordon *Ichiga *Valona *Eddie *Emily *Bella the guinea pig Pokémon * Rotom (Elizabeth's) * Manaphy (Storybook) * Phione (Storybook) * Ditto (Elizabeth's) * Minxon (Elizabeth's; evolves) * Fluffit (Elizabeth's; newly evolved; Mega Fluffit) * Cinccino (fantasy) * Emboar (Gordon's) * Crabrawler (Gordon's) * Gardevoir (Gordon's; Shiny; Mega Gardevoir) * Venusaur (Ichiga's; Mega Venusaur) * Froslass (Ichiga's) * Fearow (Ichiga's) * Growlithe (Ichiga's) * Rotom (Ichiga's; Mow Rotom) * Chansey (Valona's) * Cinccino (merchandise) * Grovyle (Eddie's) * Vileplume (Emily's) * Jumpluff (Storybook)